


On the Road

by EllenOfOz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Driving, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: “Dean,” Cas said, looking over at him from the passenger seat. “You're stressed. Let me help.”Dean glanced over, then looked back to the interstate rolling beneath them across the Kansas prairie. The angel was staring intently at him, a worried look in his eye.“I'm fine. Those vamps just pissed me off, that's all.” He and Cas were on their way home after a particularly bloody fight, during which Cas had nearly taken a bite to the neck, if Dean's machete hadn't got there in time.“‘Sides,” he continued, “what can you do to help?”





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working hard on something a lot more complicated, but here's a short porny thing for all my girls in the Destiel trashcan <3
> 
> Thanks to ViperVocals for beta-ing!

“Dean,” Cas said, looking over at him from the passenger seat. “You're stressed. Let me help.”

Dean glanced over, then looked back to the interstate rolling beneath them across the Kansas prairie. The angel was staring intently at him, a worried look in his eye. 

“I'm fine. Those vamps just pissed me off, that's all.” He and Cas were on their way home after a particularly bloody fight, during which Cas had nearly taken a bite to the neck, if Dean's machete hadn't got there in time. 

“‘Sides,” he continued, “what can you do to help?”

Castiel slid a little closer on the bench seat. When Dean glanced again, Cas’ hand was an inch away from the side of Dean's face, about to stroke his cheek with the back of his fingers. 

Dean flinched away, startled. He looked back at Cas and his face, his beautiful blue eyes, were right there. 

It wasn't the first time they had been intimate—there has been shy kisses, touches even, in quiet moments when Sam wasn't around. But certainly not in the car, or while he was  _ driving _ , for fuck’s sake. 

Castiel made a small shushing sound and leaned closer, planting a soft kiss to the skin just under Dean’s ear. A shiver went through Dean, right down to his toes. He shifted slightly in his seat to give himself a little more room in his jeans—they seemed tight all of a sudden. 

He pulled away slightly again. “Whoa, slow down there, cowboy. You tryna get us killed?”

“Dean.” Damn, Dean loved it when Cas took charge. He could feel the angel's eyes boring into the side of his head as he continued. “Keep your eyes on the road. I'll take care of you.”

Just the idea of what “taking care of him” might involve already had all his blood rushing to his crotch, but then Cas leaned in again and bit his earlobe, hard. His  _ earlobe _ . He nearly swerved the car right off the road, but managed to pull it back in line. 

Cas didn't flinch, just placed a line of kisses down Dean's neck in a very distracting manner. 

Dean let out a surprised yelp when Cas rubbed a hand over his chest and under his flannel, pinching one of his nipples through his t-shirt. His hand wandered south, and brushed over the growing bulge in Dean’s jeans, and Dean clutched the steering wheel for dear life. 

Cas palmed at Dean through the denim, then looked at him through his lashes. “I’m going to unbutton these.”

Dean tore his eyes from the road for a moment to look down at Cas’ flushed face and parted lips. “O- okay,” he gasped. There was definitely not enough blood in his brain for driving right now. He tried to keep all of his attention on keeping the wheel steady while Cas carefully unbuttoned Dean’s jeans and pulled at the zipper. 

He inspected Dean’s boxer briefs and said, “Hrmph. Dean? I’m gonna need to pull them down a bit. Could you lift your hips?” 

Dean glanced down again, then tried to wiggle his ass off the seat without stepping on the gas. Cas pulled the jeans down around his hips a bit, allowing him to pull Dean’s cock out from its confines. Dean sighed at the release of pressure, although Cas’ touch then caused him to gasp again. 

Castiel stroked lazily a few times. Now Dean really was having trouble keeping a straight line on the road, but when Cas leaned down and took Dean entirely into the wet heat of his mouth, he swerved across the road again, causing the person in the car behind them to blare their horn for a few seconds. Dean wrestled with the steering wheel as Castiel licked at his cock, sucking on the tip. Dean had no choice but to let out a low moan as Cas took him into his mouth, again and again, bringing him closer to the edge. 

Just then, more beeping was heard from behind. The driver must have lost patience because they pulled out to the left to overtake along the straight, one-lane highway. As the car pulled level with Dean’s window, the older-aged lady glared at Dean’s flushed face. Cas popped off Dean’s cock and looked up, startled. The woman’s eyes widened in shock, and she snapped back to staring at the road, speeding up and taking off ahead. She swerved back into the right lane and headed off at significantly higher than the speed limit. 

Cas said, “Huh,” and grinned, and Dean dissolved into helpless laughter. He had no choice then but to pull over, and once he had stopped laughing and wiped away the tears, Cas grabbed him again and licked and sucked and swallowed until Dean was coming down his throat with a shout. 

Castiel smiled at Dean, licking his lips. Dean grabbed him in a filthy kiss, then pushed him off again. “Let’s never do that again. We nearly ended up in a ditch!” 

“Oh,” said Cas, looking disappointed. “I don’t get a turn?” 

Dean growled and pushed Cas back against his side of the car, sliding his trenchcoat off his shoulders and kissing him roughly. His angel was going to be the death of him.


End file.
